Forum:Gezamenlijke stambomen en kwartierstaten
*TERUG NAAR DE INDEX VAN HET GENEALOGIE FORUM Bergsmit sep 2, 2009 16:50 (UTC) Wiki heeft de toekomst, ook in de genealogie. Toch wordt er met het wiki-concept voor stambomen en kwartierstaten nog maar weining gedaan. Soms wordt er iets redelijks mee gedaan: *Shared Tree heeft gedcom upload tot 8mb en duplicate/merge faciliteit(niet zo goed als van WeRelate, hier kunnen maar 2 pagina's tegelijk worden samengevoegd, bij WeRelate was dat 5 plus nog de kinderen, geen admins, geen moderatoren, geen bemoeials, maar ook geen scheidsrechter bij conflicten denk ik, maar ook geen ruimte voor alternatieve namen, plaatsen,datums en alternatieve ouders; *WeRelate, maar dat heeft bepaalde religieuze of commerciële bijbedoelingen en een rammelende leiding, die niet op de hoogte is, dan wel zich niet houdt aan de algemeen heersende wiki richtlijnen en procedures; *'Familypedia', dat staat nog in de kinderschoenen; *Wiki Tree, dat gaat ten onder aan vandalisme en spam doordat de leiding daar niet effectief tegen optreedt; *Geni, dat is puur commerciëel en dat geeft andere belangen dan die van de genealogen; *Rodovid, dat is heel aardig, maar nog al ingewikkeld multilingual geörganiseerd en geheel afhankelijk van een veel te klein management, dat uit 1 persoon bestaat uit Ukraine en die al enkele jaren geen tijd heeft de site te onderhouden of te verbeteren; :Dat moet dus beter kunnen. We zouden met een aantal mensen moeten brainstormen over één Wiki Genealogische Database voor Stambomen en Kwartierstaten, de basis-eisen en de wensen, en de technische realisatie. Veel stamboomonderzoekers hebben gemeenschappelijke voorouders. Zou het niet mooi zijn als we met meer mensen tegelijk aan een megastamboom gaan werken. Discussieren over de juistheid van de relaties, bronnen en argumenten aandragen. Ieder moet zijn privé stambomen en kwartierstaten kunnen houden en afzonderlijk kunnen bijhouden (het is soms wel goed om eerst zelf wat aan te modderen). Maar wil men werkelijk vooruitgang boeken, dan moet men het in de groep gooien, dat moet dan wel kunnen! Gooi het op deze wiki, zet het op Familypedia, brainstorm mee en formuleer je eisen en wensen Wiki probleem: Controle ontbreekt op logische geboorte-sterfte-trouwdata ! *'Bij WeRelate werd ik er gek van en bij Familypedia had je weer het zelfde probleem, maar op zo'n grote schaal als bij SharedTree heb ik het niet meegemaakt. Hele volkstammen gebruikers voegen maar lukraak samen als de naam er maar een beetje op lijkt, kinderen die meer dan 200 jaar verschillen, echtgenoten die 100 jaar jonger of ouder zijn, ouders die jonger zijn dan de kinderen het houdt niet op. Die controle zal toch echt wel ingebracht moeten worden !'--Bergsmit sep 2, 2009 22:30 (UTC) *:Niet aan beginnen Fred, laat zitten die rommel; dat is een zootje. Leo Bijl sep 3, 2009 14:21 (UTC)|leo]] *Leo, ik vind het wel leuk, niet genealogisch gezien, maar als puzzelhobby, want de rotzooi is groot; elke amerikaan schijnt bij Ancestry com naar hartelust gedcoms te kunnen downloaden met alle vorstenhuizen ter wereld; ze doen dat dan ook op grote schaal en gaan ze dan weer in veelvoud uploaden naar SharedTree. Dit bewijst eens en te meer dat je nooit de uploading met gedcoms zonder beperkingen moet vrijgeven. Ze hebben een leuk 4 staps programma bij SharedTree, helaas de essentiele stap, stap 4, heeft bugs en werkt niet. Ik heb de webbeheerder al geadviseerd contact op te nemen met zijn geloofsgenoten Solveig en Dallan, omdat die kennelijk het probleem wel opgelost hebben !--Bergsmit sep 12, 2009 17:25 (UTC)